Heart and a Half
by honey-of-heaven
Summary: Two superstars get snowed in for the night...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart and a Half (1/?)  
  
Author: Janine  
  
E-mail: Stephjanine49@aol.com  
  
Pairing: Lita/Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon  
  
Rating: 15 (may contain bad language, and refer to abuse)  
  
Spoilers: Raw, set back in March 2003, the Test v Jericho match where Test received the con-chair-to.  
  
Notes: I've decided that -for the purposes of the story- Raw took place in Connecticut, and the weather was bad.  
  
Summary: Two superstars get snowed in for the night...  
  
~Part 1~  
  
Goddamn car!  
  
Of all the times and places she could have broken down. It had to be, just *had* to be in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of winter, in the middle of the biggest blizzard she'd ever seen.  
  
It was cold. No freezing, and the only thing she could do was sit there, huddled in her jacket, and wait for help. She just prayed that `help' would get there soon.  
  
Sighing, the woman thought about her friends. They were the reason she was out there. She was on her way to see them.  
  
"God, Lita, they're going to give you an earful for driving out alone in this weather." She silently scolded herself, then checked her mobile phone. Surprise, Surprise, there was no reception.  
  
Goddamn phone!  
  
Lita wasn't actually supposed to be back on Raw until the following week, but had been staying at the hotel for the past fortnight, sharing room with Trish Stratus. She remembered wishing her friends good luck earlier that morning as they left for the 45min drive to the arena. Vince had repeatedly apologised for being unable to book a closer hotel, but strangely enough, freak weather and all, everywhere else had been fully booked.  
  
So whilst everyone else had left earlier that day, Lita had stayed at the hotel, to watch the matches, to see her friends win that night.  
  
But that's not what happened.  
  
Sure enough, Trish had been proving to be much more than just T&A lately, and that night she had kept up her new tough image, when both she and Jackie had beaten Jazz and Victoria in a tag team match.  
  
Jeff Hardy hadn't been so lucky that night. The redhead wrinkled her nose as she thought about how that blond idiot, also known as Christian, had got the win over her best friend. The jerk.  
  
Then she winced as she remembered the reason why she'd set out in the  
  
first place. To see if Test, Stacy and her newest found friend, Shawn Michaels  
  
were going to be okay, after what that asshole Jericho had pulled on  
  
them.  
  
Christian had lured Stacy out to the ring, and Jericho had began harassing the poor girl, who'd had every reason to be frightened  
  
after everything that the man had put her through.  
  
When Lita had seen this happening, she'd wanted more than anything to just be able to go down to the ring and slap that silly beard from his face. But that didn't even compare to the pain that Lita had wanted to put the blond through when he lined the young diva up, for a con-chair-to. The sick creep. He was actually enjoying himself.  
  
Stacy got lucky that night. While she hadn't been able to escape the chair shot, and also the walls-of-Jericho the last few weeks, -which were other reasons why Lita wanted to punish him- Test had saved her that night. He took the devastating con-chair-to instead, and man did it look sickening.  
  
The redhead had been screaming at Jericho through the Television set, and had been screaming at him even more when he'd hit Shawn -who was proving to be a dear friend to both Jeff and herself- with a chair, demanding a match...and was he smiling? Was that bastard actually smiling?  
  
Thank god Jeff hadn't gone down there too. Lita truly didn't know what she'd have done, had the youngest Hardy got himself hurt too.  
  
She glanced up suddenly as a pair of headlights reflected in her rear view mirror, and sighed with relief, thankful she wasn't going to freeze to death.  
  
Waiting till after the car had pulled over, she grabbed her bag and happily left the broken-down vehicle.  
  
Not thinking of the possibility that the person in the other car could be at all dangerous, and just wanting to get out of the blizzard, Lita approached the other car, and when the passenger door opened, she gratefully sat inside, brushing off the snow.  
  
"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I re-" The redhead stopped short as she turned to face her rescuer, their eyes meeting, and both their mouths dropping open in disbelief. Of all the people.  
  
"You..." he said softly, shock evident on his face.  
  
"Jericho..." Lita whispered.  
  
~End Part 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2~  
  
Shit.  
  
This really couldn't be happening.  
  
Lita's eyes narrowed as the two wrestlers continued to sit there in silence, the shock diminishing slightly in their features.  
  
For the redhead, it had been a bad day that had suddenly proved it really could get worse. She'd been so happy when help had arrived, but now she really didn't know quite what to do.  
  
Part of her wanted to cry, while another part of her wanted to yell at Jericho for what he'd done to her friends...however, she knew she wouldn't do either. She wouldn't let her guard down in front of him. He was so much stronger than she was, and he had a foul temper.  
  
Lita turned away from the blonde's intense gaze and opened the car door, making a move to get out, and stopped in alarm when she felt a strong grasp on her arm.  
  
"Wait!" Jericho called out, rather pathetically, although he didn't know why. He knew he should have just let her go. She was, after all, friends with that damn Hardy, Stacy the bitch and her pathetic boyfriend, as well as being friends with his worst enemy...Shawn Michaels. But then it was so cold outside, and he couldn't just leave the woman, alone and in the middle of Connecticut...he wasn't *that* much of an asshole.  
  
Lita turned to face him again with wide-eyes, and Jericho was almost certain that he could detect fear in those bright hazel orbs. She glanced at his hand on her arm and he immediately pulled it away.  
  
"I'm sorry...I..." The blond frowned "It's too cold out there and I'm on my way to the hotel so I'll take you back."  
  
Lita took a deep breath and shut the car door, sitting back in her seat. As much as she hated the fact that she was there with him, he *was* helping her...  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, wondering what on earth she could have ever done that was terrible enough to deserve *this* punishment.  
  
They drove in silence for a while, when a thought suddenly crossed Jericho's mind.  
  
"Why were you on the road tonight?" he asked, and Lita gave him a funny look. He wasn't sure weather it was because of what he'd asked her, or because he'd just plain out spoken to her. "What I mean, is that you weren't on Raw tonight so I figured you stayed at the hotel."  
  
Lita glared at him.  
  
"Well I *was* at the hotel, but I had to get down to the arena to see my friends. You see, they were in a match tonight and some asshole thought it would be fun to knock them unconscious with steel chairs." The redhead frowned.  
  
The Canadian threw her a dangerous look, and he would have replied to that comment, had the car he was driving not just decided to break down, then and there.  
  
He swore under his breath and Lita frowned.  
  
"No way! That did not just happen!" she said in utter-disbelief, shaking her head.  
  
Chris left the car and fought his way through the blizzard to check the engine. A few moments later, he returned, snow covered with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Lita watched him and a strange feeling came over her. The way he'd been acting since she'd got in the car was nothing like how he acted while wrestling. He'd been quieter and calmer. She'd seen him having his rage- filled fits on Raw, when he would lose a match. That was one of the main reasons why she was wary of the man. He could snap at any time.  
  
"The car's bust. The snow's too thick." He told her, and she groaned slightly, someone up there really had it in for her. She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming, and spoke...  
  
"Well we can't stay here all night, we'll freeze."  
  
Jericho nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself. This made Lita feel slightly uneasy, and she briefly wondered if he'd had one of his temper tantrums when he'd left to check the car, just a moment ago.  
  
"We'll have to walk for bit then...see if we can find somewhere to stay until the blizzard stops." The blond said calmly, zipping his jacket up, grabbing his keys and his bag.  
  
"We can't walk through this! What if we don't find somewhere...what if-"  
  
"Do you have any better suggestions?" He snapped, slightly annoyed, shaking his head as he left the car. God, she was going to drive him insane. Damn woman.  
  
Lita frowned, angry that he'd snapped at her. The bastard. If they weren't freezing cold and in the middle of `god knows where', then she would have definitely beat his ass by now. The redhead reluctantly got out of the car, and was instantly hit by the thick storm. It was going to be very difficult, walking through this. She wrapped her snug coat around her tightly, and silently thanked god that she'd been in too much of a hurry to see her friends that she'd forgotten her bag. So she didn't have anything to carry.  
  
"Look. You see that?" Jericho pointed towards the shape of what appeared to be a house in the distance. Lita could just about make it out.  
  
"It's quite a walk, but it's worth a shot." The man declared, and started to make his way towards it.  
  
Lita groaned. The harsh snow was blowing in the opposite direction to the way they needed to go, and was settling heavily...it must have been about 5 inches by now...  
  
Wrapping her arms around her tightly, the diva followed the blond Canadian, wishing more than anything that she hadn't left the damn hotel. If only her friends hadn't got injured...if only they hadn't been hit with chairs...if only Jericho hadn't...Oh yes, this was all his fault that she was stuck out there.  
  
"Asshole." She muttered and ran to catch up with him.  
  
~End part 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

They were frozen by the time they reached the small wooden house; Lita barely managed to climb the stairs to the porch.  
  
There were no lights on, and there were no cars around, but the house was in good condition so it couldn't have been abandoned. Jericho knocked, and as he did so, the door swung open, effecting a small gasp from the redhead.  
  
Chris threw a sharp glance in her direction, and took a few steps into the pitch-black house. He shuddered; it was almost as cold in there as it was outside, but as his eyesight adjusted to the lack of light, he spotted a large fireplace across a large open-plan room.  
  
"Come on," He muttered to the woman behind him, shutting the door behind her when she was completely inside. Lita eyed him cautiously, as she stepped around him. She was just glad to be out of the falling snow, even if it was with him.  
  
"I think this place is empty," Chris stated. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and opened it up, producing a lighter. He flicked it, then wandered around the room, trying to find anything that would give them more light. There was no wood in the fireplace so that wouldn't work and there were no light switches.  
  
"Gas lamps." Lita said, so softly, that the Canadian couldn't make out the words.  
  
"Huh?" he replied and walked back over to her.  
  
"Gas lamps, look." The redhead pointed at the wall, and Jericho followed her gaze up to a small round pot, nailed into the wood.  
  
"Hey good going." He said, surprising Lita slightly, and she watched as he lit the lamp, then four others around the room. They could see well now, and the house was in pretty good condition. There were two brown sofas in front of the fireplace, and at the other side of the room was a small kitchen area with a round table in the centre. There were stairs that could only presumably lead to a bathroom and bedroom, maybe two.  
  
Rubbing his hands together, Chris frowned and looked at Lita. "We need to get warm." He said and looked around the room. The diva glanced over at the fireplace realising what Jericho had realised earlier, that there was no wood. The problem was that they couldn't get any wood because they happened to be in the middle of nowhere, and there weren't any trees around. Not that they could chop them down if there were but...  
  
"I'll go upstairs and see if there are any blankets or bed sheets." Jericho told her and made his way up the creaky steps. Lita didn't know why, but she had suddenly developed a great urge to say 'be careful', but bit her tongue against it. She hated the man remember? She didn't care if he got hurt.  
  
She shuddered, blowing on her hands to keep them warm. It wasn't just cold, it was freezing. They needed a miracle to stop them from catching pneumonia, and come to think of it, a burning bush wouldn't be too bad right then.  
  
Sighing, the diva walked over to the little wooden fridge and opened it up, the light illuminating her face. Maybe, just maybe there was food inside...or then again maybe not. With a groan, she slammed the door shut, nearly screaming in fright when she looked up and someone was there.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered and shook her head. Jericho scowled at her, and threw the two blankets he had down on the sofa.  
  
"Ungrateful bitch." He spat as he glared at the woman. Lita was having none of it. How *dare* he call her an 'ungrateful bitch', it was all his damn fault she was there in the first place.  
  
"You have no right to call me that." She growled at him, expecting him to retaliate with some other nasty comment. However he did something that Lita had never expected him to do. He apologised?  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Oh really? Well- wait, you're sorry?" The redhead was clearly taken aback.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you that," he looked away from her, and took some deep breaths, like he'd done back at the car. Lita frowned.  
  
"Are you okay?" She stepped forward and reached out for his arm, but he pulled back, nodding and then smirked.  
  
"Yeah. We need to get warm." He told her for the second time that night. Shuddering, the blond unzipped his coat and shrugged it off, revealing a bare chest and red metallic trousers. Lita raised her eyebrows condescendingly. No wonder he was cold.  
  
"You're still in your wrestling gear?" He looked up at her words; "You must have been in a hurry to leave the arena." She threw him a disgusted glance, knowing that the reason he'd been in such a hurry was because the creep had practically destroyed her friends in the ring, and that there were others who would be out for his blood...herself for instance.  
  
Jericho didn't say a thing, his intense blue eyes trained on the woman. He knew exactly what she was thinking and couldn't help but smile sadistically. He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed everything he'd done in the ring earlier that night. He didn't have one single regret.  
  
"You make me sick." The diva spat, wanting more than anything to at least punch the cocky Canadian, but knew that wouldn't be a wise thing to do. He'd probably flip and beat the crap out of her. God how she wished she weren't there right then...well not with him anyway.  
  
Jericho threw his bag beside a sofa and took a seat. He covered himself with his coat and then with a blanket, and begun to rummage through his things.  
  
Lita never took her eyes off him, even though he seemed to be doing a good job of ignoring her...she should count herself lucky. Sighing, the redhead took a seat in the sofa opposite Chris' and covered herself with the remaining blanket. She knew that it would have been warmer to use her coat as an extra blanket, but she didn't want to take it off. Chris hadn't been the only one to rush out, earlier that night. Lita had been in a hurry herself and just grabbed her coat on the way, not thinking to change from her pyjamas to her clothes...and there was no way Chris Jericho was going to see her in her pyjamas.  
  
"There they are," Jericho muttered as he produced what looked to be a large bag of potato chips. He opened the packet and sampled one and smiled, clearly pleased by the flavour. He glanced at the diva and almost flinched at the look of pure hatred she was sending his way. No one had ever looked at him like that before...not Triple H, Stacy, HBK or even Stephanie had ever thrown him a look that had held that much content for him alone. And in a strange twisted way, it kind of turned him on. "Want one?" He managed to find his voice, holding out the packet of chips and giving it a little shake.  
  
Lita had to refrain from licking her lips. She hadn't realised it before then, but she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since lunch...she had planned on having pizza with Jeff after Raw, but that didn't exactly look like an option anytime soon. "What's the catch?" she asked, not believing that the Canadian could possibly be offering her some of his food out of the kindness of his heart...she inwardly laughed...his heart, good one.  
  
Jericho grinned, then patted the empty space beside him on the sofa. Lita scoffed.  
  
"No way." She shook her head and folded her arms defiantly underneath her blanket.  
  
"Fine, then more for me," he told her, smirking when she gave in and moved to sit beside him reaching for the packet. His smirk turned to a smile as he moved the crisps out of her reach, causing a small frown to form on her face.  
  
"Jericho, don't be a jerk," Lita whined, too hungry and too cold to play one of his cruel little games, "just give me one now!"  
  
"Well if I had a dollar for every time a woman said that to me..." he trailed off, sniggering at the annoyed expression the diva held. She made another grab for the chips but he pulled away again. "Not so fast Red, I want something from you first,"  
  
"And what could that possibly be?" Lita said in a mocking voice and rolling her eyes. She knew she should have just stayed on the other sofa and away from him, the man was going to drive her crazy.  
  
Jericho smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes; he knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to do, but decided he'd do it anyway. "This," he said, and her eyes widened as the blond leaned over and captured her lips with his own. That was the last thing she'd ever expected him to do. 


End file.
